LadyLike
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a discussion on what's ladylike and whats not. InuKag


Disclaimer: I only own my soul...wait...Sorry, I sold that to Lucifer last week.  
  
Midnight: Don't blame me. I was rereading some of my stuff, and this popped into my head.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha in the lead. She had sensed two shards that morning. While Sango and Miroku went North with Shippo and Kirara, Inuyasha and her went South. By doing this, they hoped to gain two shards before Naraku did.  
  
Kagome pushed her bike over an extra big bump. She would of left it at the well like Inuyasha had insisted, but being the stubborn girl she is, she brought it with her. Now Kagome wished that she had left it at the well. She grumbled as she nearly tripped over a rock. She would of cursed if it was in any way ladylike, but no, it wasn't. She giggled a bit. 'Like fighting demons daily is ladylike.'  
  
"Oi, wench. What are you giggling about?" Inuyasha truly wanted to know what was making her happy, it just came out wrong.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha."She was in too good of a mood to 'sit' him right now. Her musings on what was lady like or what wasn't was keeping her entertained, not as much as 'sitting' him did, but amusing nonetheless. Maybe for his sake, she should find something else to keep herself amused with.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her shocked, he wasn't complaining that he got a break from the rosary command, so he continued walking. Kagome suddenly laughing drew his attention. 'Why is she laughing. Last time she laughed was when he had gotten 'sat' a few dozen times and his back was thrown out of line. 'She has finally given in under the pressure...the girl has gone insane. Maybe her creepy family should know.' Inuyasha decided that keeping a better eye on Kagome was for her best interest, and for his. He dropped back beside her and looked at her in a very watchful manner. Kagome turned to look at him almost immediately, her hanyou sensors catching him before he knew it.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"Was he polite inquiry.  
  
"Why are you laughing wen..I mean Kagome?"Couldn't let the crazy woman know that he was gonna tell.  
  
"Just comparing what was ladylike, and what isn't. It's keeping me from using the rosary on you in my frustration."  
  
"Maybe you should do it more often..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I am getting really close to saying the word. Unless you can find some way for me to amuse myself with, you will be six-feet-under in less then five seconds." She said it in a matter-of-fact tone, so Inuyasha knew she wasn't kidding.  
  
"Ummm...what's unladylike in your terms?"  
  
"Fighting demons, wearing too small clothes, being perverted, and trying to seduce someone."  
  
"Nice ones...did you know that being of royalty can be unladylike?"  
  
"No, really? I didn't know that."  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
"What happens if a women is born into royalty?"  
  
"It depends on the family, some would kill the child. Some other families will allow the child to live, but in disgrace."  
  
"Wow, do you know why this is true?"  
  
"Yes, some men think that women are incapable of being part of royalty. Men made the rules. You can't blame me, it was human men."  
  
"That's new to me...anything else?"  
  
"Well...they can't travel."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Their kimono's would get stained." At this, he does an impression of a women daintily holding their kimono up, with batting eyelashes and everything. Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha was happy that he was the cause of her laughter, instead of her tears.  
  
"That's funny Inuyasha!"  
  
"Keh! Glad I could make you laugh.,"He stopped. "Anything else?"  
  
"What is considered ladylike?"  
  
"Staying in one village, and doing your duties."  
  
"What are those duties?"She seemed to be truly intrigued.  
  
"Baring a man's child or children, not disgracing your family, and making sure that your child grows up and does his or her duties."  
  
"What if you're a miko?"Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Well...they're not allowed to get married. They must train hard, and learn the things a miko should."  
  
"Wow...how did you learn all this Inuyasha?"  
  
"By being related to Sesshoumaru, knowing Kikyo, and my mom taught me." At the mention of Kikyo, Kagome's face fall a bit.  
  
"Oh...alright Inuyasha."She turned her face to the side, trying to hide the sad look in her eyes, but the attempt was futile for Inuyasha could smell her sadness.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"He asked her gently, knowing that a wrong move could spell disaster for him and the ground.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha."She turned to look at him with a bright smile. Only problem was that it was a fake, a big fat fake. The surprising thing is that even Inuyasha could see it. His ears went back and he stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, something is wrong. Now what is it?"He put forcefulness behind his voice, just that told her that he wouldn't give up. Her fake-cheerful gaze fell, showing a sad one that scared Inuyasha a bit. 'She has never been this sad before...why?'  
  
"It's just that your thinking about Kikyo again."she sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes, after Inuyasha smelled tears.  
  
"Why would that make you sad?"  
  
"Because you love her and not me!"she then looked shocked, like she hadn't meant to say that.  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly and sat down on a log, pulling Kagome into his lap. "What made you think I didn't love you?"  
  
"Well...you call me names, don't let me do stuff out of your sight,"She looked up at him at this point, meeting his eyes with her own. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
He put his forehead against hers and smiled softly again. "Silly girl...I do love you."She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I love you as well Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
"So am I, even if it is very unladylike." At this, they both laughed.

* * *

Midnight: I told you not to blame me. Ummm...looks aroundblame him!!!points to a statue and sweatdropsnever mind.....  
  
NOTE::: I don't know what's proper for a lady or not in the fuedal times, so I made educated guesses. 


End file.
